PokeSchool
by Cerona
Summary: Pokemon goes to high school! Legendary and non-legendary alike! Bring your OC's and join in on the action and drama!
1. Send in them OCs!

Okay I'm making a new story named PokeHigh! It's basically Pokémon that goes to high school! Pretty fun. But I'm letting you be part of the story. Make your Pokémon OC and get in on the action!

Here's how it goes:

Pokémon:

Nickname:

Gender:

Personality:

Accessories (take Ash's evolved Treeko for example):

Love interest:

So that's how it goes! Enter before it's too late! See you later! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay everyone I have decided…what my OC is gonna be! Check it:**

**Pokémon: Jirachi**

**Nickname: Cynthia**

**Gender: Female (who care if it's genderless?)**

**Personality: Adventurous, tries (and sometimes succeeds) to be popular, crazy, loves being mischievous, cheerful, loves to hang out with her friends, hates training because it means work**

**Accessories (take Ash's evolved Treeko for example): Wears a red and green bandana around her neck**

**Love interest: no one**

Pretty good, huh? Okay know it's time to know who got in the story…..everybody! I thought it would be great if everyone was able to take part in the story because it means more people! Plus, it's a school so people are needed! I'll separate the OCs into two groups. Here is our OCs so you remember:

Pokémon: Umbreon

Nickname: Taya

Gender: Female

Personality: Cheerful, naive, and mischievous. She is very outgoing but can sometimes get shy around her crush and longtime childhood friend, David. She is nice to everyone unless they gave her reason not to. She is an attention seeker and likes to pull pranks to get attention. She hates being ignored.

Accessories (take Ash's evolved Treeko for example): Blue bow around her neck and a single gold earring dangling on one of her ears.

Love interest: She's into bad boys or emo guys that don't like showing emotion around other people.

Pokémon: Glaceon

Nickname: Aurora

Gender: Female

Personality: Loves to listen to people's problems and help them solve them but won't push the issue until they are ready to tell her. Most stubborn person you will ever meet especially if she thinks that she is right, extremely protective of her friends. Very sarcastic attitude with a dry sense of humor.

Accessories (take Ash's evolved Treeko for example): blue scarf around her neck

Love interest: Preferably a dark type Pokémon like an umbreon or just a canine Pokémon in general

Pokémon: Ferralligator

Nickname: Blast

Gender: boy

Personality: bashful angry trustworthy and happy almost always even when embarrassed

Accessories: a brown with orange stripe jacket

Love interest: no one

Pokémon: Sceptile

Nickname: Avrey

Gender: Male

Personality: He's a laid-back kind of guy who doesn't get mad over much. Somethings can tick him off, but he's quick to calm down. He's smart but doesn't exactly care to use his brain. He can be a bit lazy at time. He is friendly. He loves making jokes and fooling around. He can be nice, cold, or indifferent depending on his mood, which changes throughout the day from happy, to overly bored, to irritable. He can be really shy towards girls and romance and will chose to avoid the subject sometimes.

Accessories: He wears a red and gold scarf around his neck, which sometimes dramatically, blows in the wind.

Love interest: Lexi the Serperior

Pokémon: Infernape

Nickname: Blake

Gender: Male

Personality: Blake's hot-headed (no pun intended) and never lets himself be put down. he's usually the one who has everyone laughing and does whatever it takes to get at least one or two fights in a day even if he has start arguing with someone(which he purposely does because he's never serious). The only time he's serious is when his shades are on (wither he puts them on or they fall down themselves) since he says they have the magic power to MAKE him concentrate and keep him from playing.

Accessories: wears fire proof shades that he puts on whenever he's serious which is only during battle.

Love interest: yea sure

Pokémon: Plusle

Nickname: Addie

Gender: Female

Personality: She's one of the cheeriest Pokémon in school, thus one of the most popular that isn't a Legendary. She wants to be friends with everyone and is always helping those in need. She's a cheerleader and always feels good rooting on the sidelines. Also has major stage fright on her own and is very animated (i.e. flails her arms when flustered, fire glows in her eyes when angry, etc.) She's pretty much an open book with any emotion.

Accessories (take Ash's evolved Treeko for example): Two pink ribbons on her ears and her paws sparkle with electricity to form her pom-poms.

Love interest: That's up to the author's discretion! ^^

Pokémon: Gardevoir

Nickname: Shay

Gender: female

Personality: She is very shy and sometimes timid around new people but she is a very talented singer

Accessories: None

Love interest: Could you please do someone for her? Like, a human shape Pokémon OC? Please?*insert puppy dog eyes here*

Pokémon: Serperior

Nickname: Lexi

Gender: Female

Personality: Lexi is decent to those she doesn't know, but likes to keep up a tough, tomboyish facade. Living with a rather large family had taught her important elements in life, like responsibility. She isn't afraid to resort to violence when needed, and has problems keeping her large temper in check. Being around calm people seems to help that, though, and she can be a smart-aleck. Lexi doesn't like snobs or stuck-up people all that much because her temper flares around them. She has a good sense of humor, and doesn't mind a good joke or two. She's a bit perverted, and is a bit of a flirt when she's in a good mood.

Accessories: Has a pair of large, cherry red headphones around her neck

Love interest: Yes please

Pokémon: Ursaring

Nickname: Ringu

Gender: Male

Personality: Ringu is very calm and laid-back. He is easily bored, but loves to fight. He can show sudden bursts of excitement. When Ringu is nervous, he suddenly becomes very clumsy. He has an I.Q of 127, but doesn't like to show that he is that smart.

Love Interest: Ursula the Ursaring

"Today is gonna be awesome!" Rachel the Eevee said. She stretched her sleepy legs and looked up to the moving white clouds. _Today's the first day of school. I wonder who I'm gonna meet! I hope I see my old friends there._ She jumped out of the tree she was sleeping in that night and stepped onto the wet emerald green grass. She dusted herself off and started floating toward school. School wasn't far from where she lived. In fact, it was practically next door! She slid down a grassy hill until she reached her destination. Pokémon of all sorts were dawdling and chirping with one another, having a good time. Some were playing on the humongous field the school owned. Two bellosoms were happily picking out roses and putting them in their small baskets. Cynthia l was all confident and brave inside but outside she was as nervous as ever! Suddenly a rough push made her fall hard to the ground.

"Get out of the way, loser!" A furry, brown Pokémon with large floppy ears snarled. The Pokémon was a Lopunny. The Lopunny had two golden hoop earrings one on both of her ears. Her face looked like it was always in a smirk as if she regularly mocked weaker Pokémon. She was pretty for a Pokémon and she had a group of them following her like worshippers. One of the Pokémon by her side was a friendly-looking Delcatty. She didn't have any accessories on her but for some reason that made her look more appealing than if she had any on. The Delcatty seemed nicer than the Lopunny and she had a look that said 'I'm sorry she's always a brat she can't help herself, pretty people are stupid'. The group of worshipping Pokémon following the Lopunny all giggled and followed the Pokémon somewhere else. Cynthia tried shacking some of the dirt and dust of her dog style but it was no use. Suddenly a Plusle and Glaceon were standing in front of her, looking at her with a look of sympathy. The Plusle started to dust her off but she accidentally shocked her making her fall back to the ground.

"Oops, sorry," The Plusle started, two pink ribbons were neatly tied around her red ears. "My name is Addie and this is my friend Aurora," Addie pointed to the icy blue Glaceon standing next to her. "Looks like you met Britney. She's the school's most popular girl but she's also a huge bully." Aurora nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, it's, like, her goal is to make everyone hate her. You're lucky; you're the first person she's attacking. It only lasts a week or two…unless she really likes you." The Glaceon smiled sinisterly. A Riolu threw a Frisbee to a Growlithe; the dog Pokémon successfully caught the disk in its mouth and made a howl of triumph. But the Growlithe accidentally burned the Frisbee causing into to form into black ashes. The Riolu was slightly annoyed as the dog Pokémon gave it a weak smile. Suddenly the school bell rang an annoying ring that was heard all across the gigantic, wet field.

"Come on it's time to go in." Addie said tugging on my hand; all three of us entered the enormous school. Inside of the school it smelled like the sweet smell of poffins and the floor looked so polish that it almost hurt my eyes a little. There were rows and rows of lockers that were painted a dull red color. A mamoswine hurled a charizard at one of the lockers with incredible strength. A cyndaquil was crying for help as a venusuar dunked it's head in the huge indoor fountain with its vines. So this is what it's gonna be like? Sounds like fun!

Ringu! Ringu!" Said Mr. Luke the Latios also known as the geography teacher. It was the start of an early school day and Ringu was sleeping on his desk, dying from boredom because everyone knows that the Dead Sea lies somewhere in the Jordan Rift Valley.

"Psssttt! Ringu. Wake up! Mr. Luke is calling you! Hurry up or he's gonna break something!" Hissed Lexi the Serperior in his ear.

" Huh? Oh, uh, coming." Ringu said sleepily as he gathered his report papers. In Mr. Luke's class it was basically a law that any homework that you have must be read out loud in front of the class. But the thing is Mr. Luke is one of the most disliked teachers in the school. He gives out homework in the SUMMER. SUMMER HOMEWORK. This means doing work while you could be in the sun playing or eating berries or something.

" Uh, the Red, er, Dead Sea is located in the Jordan Rift Valley. The depth—" And that was how it went. The main thing Ringu was worried about was making a mistake in front of student especially Ursula. Ursula was also an Ursaring but much more pretty than the average one. She's been Ringu's crush since the day he laid eyes on her which was the day he fell down the steps. After Ringu was done reading his report he walked back to his seat. Blake the Infernape and Addie gave him a happy thumbs-up. Aurora smiled at him kind of polite and Shay the Gardevoir sent him a shy grin. Britney acted like she was looking at something out the window, not really caring for Ringu. _Well, I don't care for her either,_ Ringu thought to himself. Suddenly the same bell rang and the students were lead to the gigantic cafeteria for lunch time. The floors were made of fine, red wood that was extremely polished_. Don't know why they would polish that if it's gonna have food splattered across it. _The walls were covered with many beautiful painting made with oils and paints. There were a least twelve white marble tables set across the cafeteria. At the last table sat Britney and her crowd of popular people, happily gossiping and talking about things going around the school. In the 9th table sat a Jirachi, Serperior, Plusle, Infernape, Gardevoir and a Glaceon. At least he knows where his friends are. He got in the food line and Mrs. Blissey the lunch lady placed a pile of poffins on his plate. He went to go sit with his friends.

**Only had time for two people's POV next chappie I'm gonna try to get everyone in it! :D Anyways send your reviews and you'll get a virtual cookie and a hug from Pikachu! XD**


End file.
